Broken Dragons
by Psychotic Nightmare
Summary: A heartbroken girl, a realm of dragons. Just what do they have to do with each other? Eventual LucyXOC
1. Broken and Found

**A/N: Beware of a tiny bit of OOC-ness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy ran, her heart pounding in her chest, her hair whipping across her face and her warm features turned cold by the river of tears streaming down her cheeks. This was it. Her world had ended. There was nobody there for her. Her reason for survival had left her.

_Ten minutes earlier:_

_A grinning Lucy walked into the guild, her hands hidden behind her back. Today was she and her boyfriend's anniversary, and she had bought him a thick, chain bracelet.  
_

_As she looked around for the familiar man, she finally spotted him, just doing something so unexpected Lucy's heart stopped for five seconds straight.  
_

_Her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, was in the corner, wrestling tongues with Juvia Loxar.  
_

_She watched it all, the way their lips moved in sync, the way she twined her fingers in his soft, raven colored hair. Ever so slowly, Gray opened his eyes and immediately made eye contact with Lucy. He pulled away from Juvia for a second to whisper something in her ear, and she nodded, getting up and walking, practically skipping, to the bar.  
_

_Gray stood and walked over to Lucy, who's mouth was open slightly. She couldn't believe this. It was a nightmare, right? But how could a figment of her imagination hurt so much?  
_

_"Listen, Lucy, our whole relationship was just a front so I could get Juvia. No hard feelings, right?" Gray's words brought forth the complete and utter truth.  
_

_This was not a dream, nor even a nightmare. This was reality. It could not be escaped, not even pushed away. Gray wasn't really her's.  
_

_"R-right," Lucy choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt the tears about to fall. "E-excuse me." She turned around and calmly walked out, despite her shaky legs. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she broke into a sprint.  
_

As she ran, her vision was blurred by tears and to top it off, the clouds opened up and released a torrent of rain. She could barely see where she was going, so she didn't notice she had tripped and fallen into the river until the cold water filled her lungs. She attempted to swim upward, but stopped as soon as a a searing pain jolted up her leg. Her ankle had shattered. Unable to swim, she slowly sunk, watching the fading light above her until she slipped into unconsciousness.

She never noticed the large figure swimming towards her.

* * *

_"When is she going to wake up?!"_

_"Calm down! She nearly drowned for God's sake!" _

Lucy slowly awoke to two arguing voices close by. As soon as she blinked open her lids and blinked against the bright light, she coughed up a bucketful of water. The two voices silenced and she looked around to see and old woman reminiscent of Porlyusica and a man with sandy blonde hair and dark eyes looking at her with concern.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the water she inhaled.

"You're in the realm of the dragons, dear. You've been asleep for two days," the old woman said.

"Dragons?!" Lucy immediately shot straight up like a rocket, looking around with wide eyes.

"Yes, dragons. I'm Grandine and this is Igneel," the old woman, Grandine, said gently.

"Grandine and Igneel...?" Lucy echoed. "Like... Wendy and Natsu's..." She trailed off as she saw Igneel nod. "But how?"

"A few dragons have the ability to change their appearance to a human's. Trust me, we're really dragons," Igneel assured her.

"Wait... how did I get her in the first place?" Lucy asked.

"Xemnas found sinking in the river. He transported you here."

"Xemnas...?"

"The dragon of water."

"Oh." Lucy looked down, when another question came to mind. "Why am I still here?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after you rest," Igneel replied.

"O-okay..." Lucy laid back down and closed her eyes, once more drifting into sleep.

* * *

Slowly blinking awake, Lucy looked around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a crystal cave that reflected the light that came from a single candle, making the room well-lit. There was no visible entrance, but she realized she had been laying on a soft blanket. She looked around once more and saw a large, white dragon curled up on the floor. It looked to be fast asleep. Its wings were soft-looking, and something about it seemed familiar to Lucy. As she watched it breathe, the dragon woke up and yawned, looking at Lucy.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Grandine said, blinking sleepily.

Lucy nodded numbly, still shocked by Grandine's appearance.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this appearance. Let's go; Igneel's waiting." Grandine stood and moved to one of the walls. She pressed one clawed paw against it and pushed. What was once a wall was now a short, glimmering cave entrance. The dragon made her way down the tunnel, emerging out the other side with Lucy not far behind.

What Lucy saw astounded her. Dragons circled and wheeled around in the sky. There were caves everywhere, each different from the rest. The one closest to them was made of volcanic rock with a gaping opening. In front of it lay a red and tan dragon watching the sky.

"Igneel, Lucy's awake," Grandine called.

Igneel turned his head to greet them. He looked Lucy up and down and then pat the ground lightly with one paw. "Come one, sit," he told her. He watched as the blonde came over and sat beside his massive paw, looking up at him.

The fire dragon took a deep breath before telling Lucy what she needed to know.

"Ever since the birth of dragons, there have been dragon guardians. There were once four families that protected the dragons, but three were killed off by the demons. The last remaining family was the Cross family, and in due time, only one member remained. She then married and the Cross name died out. That woman was your mother, Lucy. You are the last remaining human with dragon guardian blood."

"That's why you brought me here? But why choose now to bring me here?" Lucy inquired.

"There is a war coming, Lucy. A war that puts the existence of dragons and humans alike on the line," Igneel stated gravely.

"But, I'll need training, won't I?"

"Yes, Celeste will be your mentor but all the others will pitch in. Well... All but three..." Igneel's words trailed off.

"What three?" Lucy asked.

With a sigh, Igneel listed three dragons, "Acnologia, the black dragon, Nova, the shadow dragon, and Viesa, the light dragon. They disappeared some months ago."

"Disappeared? As in, no trace of them?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, enough chit chat. The dragons are gathering. We must introduce you," Igneel said, standing and bringing Lucy up with him.

He walked forward enough so that he was on the edge of the cliff situated in front of his cave, and Lucy cautiously stood beside him, keeping one hand on his scaly foreleg in case she slipped.

* * *

**A/N: I gave Lucy such a boyfriend complex at the beginning, huh? Any if you liked this chapter, review and tell me if you want me to continue it :) **

**I'll probably continue it anyway, but I want to know if enough people like it so I can put more effort into it~  
**


	2. Cross

**A/N: It's official. I hate zoos. There were no tigers. It was no where near a real zoo. I did see a flamingo though. And my messed-up brain made me point and shout, "OH MAH GAWD IT'S A NATSU-SZAYEL BIRD!" T.T Too much Fairy Tail and Bleach, I think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Igneel walked forward enough so he was on the edge of the cliff situated in front of his cave and Lucy cautiously stood beside him, keeping one hand on his scaly foreleg in case she slipped._

As she peered down into the valley, Lucy saw a multitude of dragons, but one of the ones that stood out the most was a sleek-looking dragon with metallic scales, which reflected the sunlight. _Metalicana...? _she wondered.

Another one was a relatively large, blueish-white scaled, violet eyed, and battle scarred male. His most noticeable scar was an X-shaped scar on his left cheek, directly under his eye. On the other side of his face, under his eye, was a black marking that looked like a wide Y with a pointy bottom stroke. To Lucy, he looked a bit familiar, even though she couldn't place where she'd seen him before.

The last dragon she noted was a silver female with warm gold eyes. She reminded Lucy of her Celestial gate keys, so she thought that the dragon might have been 'Celeste'.

She was curious, yes, but the sheer amount of gigantic beasts that could kill her with just one swipe of their paw or one snap of their jaws terrified her. She subconsciously shifted closer to Igneel.

"Do not be afraid, Lucy. Not one of us would kill our only protector left," Igneel rumbled, glancing down at her.

Giving a small nod, Lucy looked over the dragons that had began to gather. She soon felt more at ease, as if she had been around dragons her whole life. Memories that she never recalled experiencing came to her mind; memories of training, flying, hunting, and sleeping with dragons. She remembered names, places and faces she had never heard of or seen. These were the memories of the dragon guardians that lived before her, the ones the killed by the demons.

"Dragons, our last remaining guardian has arrived. The lives of many rest in her hands, and we must to everything we can to protect her as she trains to protect us!" Igneel boomed. The dragons down below instantly came to their feet and bowed, forming a living ripple that traveled from the front to the back.

"She will be trained by Celeste, the Celestial dragon, due to her magic type, but everyone will help," Igneel continued.

Lucy was right about the silver dragon; she _was _Celeste. She knew by the way Celeste dipped her head a second time, her eyes visibly sparkling even from such a great distance.

"Meeting disbanded. Celeste, Xemnas, come here." Igneel turned around and headed back to his cave, settling down at the front while Lucy stood beside him, the top of her head barely coming up to his raised chin.

Before long, the two dragons Igneel had called flew up and landed smoothly on the edge of the cliff, walking forwards carefully.

"This is her? This is Layla's daughter?" Celeste asked excitedly. Her voice was warm and motherly, which reminded Lucy of her mother.

"Yes, Celeste. This is Lucy Heartfilia," Igneel sighed exasperatedly. _She can be so hyper sometimes._ He growled mentally.

With a squeal, Celeste morphed into a human. She ran forward and tackled Lucy in a bear hug, exclaiming, "Yay! You look so much like your mother!"

"Um, thanks?" Lucy squeaked, currently being quite crushed by the woman. Once Celeste had apologized, Lucy had a chance took look at her human form.

Celeste proudly sported wide, silver eyes with flecks of blue around the center. Her wavy golden hair fell to her waist and she wore a simple, white dress. Her lips seemed to be permanently stretched into a wide grin.

With an exasperated sigh, Igneel brought one paw up to cover his eyes. "You know what? Xemnas, you change too," he sighed, gesturing towards the water dragon as he shrank and then appeared once again as the sandy blonde.

Xemnas gave a small nod before he shrank himself, emerging as a handsome man with silver hair that went to his shoulders, violet eyes with flecks of gold around the pupils and the same scars and markings as before. He wore black leather boots and a black leather cloak that went down to his knees.

Lucy stared at him for a minute before exclaiming, "You! I've seen you by the river!"

Xemnas looked at her in exasperation before bringing his hand to his forehead. "Delayed reaction, much?" he muttered.

"Lucy, Celeste will be your mentor. She also trained your mother. Xemnas was the one that rescued you, and will be the one to watch over your apartment, should you ever desire to return home," Igneel said.

"... Thanks," Lucy said quietly, once the magnitude of the situation finally hit her. She was now living with dragons. She was entitled to protect the dragons from all harm and they, in turn, protected her. She wouldn't be going back to Fairy Tail anytime soon. She looked down at the back of her right hand and sure enough, the pink guild mark was gone. She then made a decision. "Igneel, you said my mother's maiden name was Cross, right?" she waited for him to nod before continuing, "Then I'll change my name from Lucy Heartfilia to Lucy Cross. What's the point of being a dragon guardian if I don't have the proper name?"

All three looked at her in surprise before Xemnas grunted, "... Damn, she's good."

* * *

**A/N: I drew traditional Igneel fanart today, and it turned out FLIPPIN' BADASS. 'Cept for his paws... I jacked up his paws. I shaded each individual scale separately and added miniscule details to his eyes and horns... Afterwards, my hand felt like it had been mauled by a bear. NOW, OFF TO DRAW XEMNAS.  
**

**Anyone who can guess who Lucy will be paired up with will get a virtual cookie, along with a chance to have their OC dragon in my story.  
**

**Next chapter will be at Fairy Tail.  
**


	3. Orders

**You know what sucks? School. My extra-hard classes make me update late. So, if you want to blame someone, blame whoever the hell it was that created school.  
**

**I honestly don't know why I'm making Gray such a scumbag in this story. I guess it's just because... You know what, screw that. He's gonna be a complete bastard, and you are going to like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Two weeks after Gray and Juvia got together, Team Natsu went to go on their first mission together since the couple became official, since the two had been doing jobs with each other the entire time.

"Where's Lucy? She should have been here by now!" Happy whined, sitting at the bar and eating a silvery fish.

"I'll go get her!" Natsu offered, jumping up and running out the doors. He did the usual, jumping up to window sill and sliding the glass open, it was unlocked since he had broken it the first time he did this and she had given up on fixing it.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he hopped inside and there was no Lucy Kick aimed at his face. "Lucy?" he called, to be greeted with silence. Slightly panicked now, he ran into each of the rooms, each as dark and empty as the last.

He immediately jumped out the window and raced back to the guild. He slammed open the doors, earning surprised stares as he panted out, "Lucy's missing!"

"What do you mean, 'missing'?" Erza growled.

He gulped before continuing, "She's not in her house. I looked everywhere and her scent's stale." Anyone could tell by the panicked look in his eyes that he was worried about his teammate.

"She's probably just vacationing somewhere," Gray grunted from where he sat with Juvia. He had a bored, non-caring look on his face.

Without warning, Levy slapped Gray, hard. As he nursed his now red cheek, Levy shouted, paying no mind to the surprised stares and the tears pooling at her eyes, "You dumbass! How could you not notice Lucy went missing right after you shattered her heart?! It's all your fault, Gray! You and your playing with hearts as if they're a shiny new toy!" By the time she finished, tears poured freely down her cheeks and surprised and accusing stares were directed at Gray.

"Is that true, Gray? Did you really heart Lucy like that?" Erza questioned, her voice cold.

Gray fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes downcast. No, he hadn't noticed Lucy going missing. "Well, sorta..." he mumbled under his breath.

Before anyone in the guild could utter a word of disgust, Erza had her sword at Gray's neck. "Shame on you, Gray. Shame," she admonished, the hints of tears pricking at her eyes.

"I am _very _disappointed in you, Gray," Makarov said, his voice hard. His brow was furrowed as he stared at the young man.

Gray hung his head in shame. Ever guild member, Juvia included, frowned at him. "To hurt one of our comrades in that harsh manner is inexcusable, for it creates a wound that will never be healed. You have forsaken this guild, Gray. I prefer not to dwell in the affairs of romance, for it brings naught but hardships, so you will be the one search for Lucy. If someone wishes to join you, it is their decision. You may not ask for company. Pack your things and leave tomorrow," Makarov ordered.

Gray stood, adamant, and went to the guild doors, pausing to sweep his eyes around the scornful faces of his guildmates before leaving.

Five other people also left to join him in the search for Lucy; Natsu, Happy, Erza, Levy, and Juvia.

The next day, they set out in search for their missing comrade.

It would be months before they finally caught a glimpse of her.

* * *

**Okay, I just wanted to say that school will be much more difficult for me, and I have a chorus concert coming up soon. Most of my time will be spent practicing my songs, two of which are sung in a different language. I will update as often as possible, but there are no guarantees. **


	4. Training

**I'm baaaaack! You want to know we're I've been for so long? Well partially, I've been doing schoolwork. Yeah, and writing down new stories. My brain works continuously, so I have about twenty unpublished stories that might never be published at all. Buuut, after this chapter, I will be posting a new story called "_Of Fairies and Wolves_"! It will be me, in the world of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail will never be the same again. The first chapter's still in progress, but it will be over two thousand words! It's going to be a long story. **

**Oh yeah, on the more recent chapters of Fairy Tail, the thing about Acnologia being human a first will not exist in this story. He will be a pure dragon, and will have nothing to do with Zeref.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or any good pie.  
**

* * *

A bead of sweat rolled down Lucy's forehead as she regained her breath. She was currently training with Veleno, the poison dragon.

"You work me like a mule, you know that, Vel?" the blonde panted, while her trainer leaned back on his haunches.

"If I didn't, how would you learn?" he chuckled, giving her an amused grin.

"Humph," Lucy pouted, puffing out her cheeks indignantly.

Veleno watched her for a minute before a grin lit upon his scale features and he tapped a claw on the ground, sending a shock wave through the earth. At the last moment, Lucy sprang backwards and crouched into a fighting stance, just before a row of gleaming, red and black snakes rose from the ground, sizzling with poison. They attacked all at once, leaving Lucy to scramble frantically as she warded them off with a falchion she had received from Metalicana.

The falchion had a polished, disk-shaped pommel, bright as a silver coin; a short grip made of wood covered with black leather; a curved crossguard carved with a line of runes; and a single-edged blade that was as long as an outstretched arm and had a thin fuller on either side, close to the spine. The falchion was straight until about six inches from the end, where the back of he blade flared upward in a small peak before gently curving down to the needle-sharp tip. This widening of the blade reduced the likelihood that the point would bend or snap when driven through armor and the end of the falchion a fang-like appearance. Unlike a double-edged sword, the falchion was made to be held with the blade and crossguard perpendicular to the ground. The most curious aspect of the falchion, though, was the bottom half-inch if the blade, including the edge, which was pearly gray and substantially darker than the mirror-smooth steel above. The boundary between the two areas was wavy, like a silk scarf rippling in the wind.

When Lucy had pointed out the gray band, Metalicana had explained that the edge and the spine had been tempered separately, making the edge harder than any human would try with their blade. The middle of the blade and the spine was annealed so that the back of the falchion is softer than the edge, soft enough to bend and flex and survive the stress of battle without without fracturing like a frost-ridden file.

Lucy used the falchion's spine to fend off one snake's fangs before twirling the weapon around and beheading the faux serpent. In the span of five minutes, the blonde dragon guardian managed to destroy all of her foes.

"Warn me next time?" She glared at Veleno, who had watched her dodge and attack the maelstrom of snakes.

"Remember, you are being trained to be prepared for all situations, whether surprise or planned. I needed to see how you reacted when surprised," Veleno reminded her. "You did well. That's enough for today."

Lucy nodded and turned, returning the falchion to its scabbard at her hip. She went back to the small cave she shared with Celeste, greeted the dragon, and then got ready to sleep.

This routine would continue for ten months.

* * *

**I really pride myself on my knowledge of bladed weapons. I just had to give Lucy's falchion an awesome description, even though most people won't understand the terms. **


	5. Time Passes, Things Change

**I'm baaaaack! You want to know were I've been for so long? Well, soccer season started at school, I've been practicing, busy learning new lyrics for our winter concert since the fall concert is done and over with, and I've been volunteering at a wolf hybrid rescue not far from my house. As you can see, I've been quite busy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor a sane mind.  
**

* * *

The ground trembled, making the dragons that had been sunbathing in the new spring heat jump to their paws, emitting low growls.

Lucy crouched and touched two fingers to the ground, letting the tremors travel up her fingertips. As she gather what she needed, she straightened and began to sprint towards Igneel's cave.

Over the past ten months, Lucy Cross had become almost unrecognizable. Her hair had grown out and acquired a silvery look. It reached down to to the small of her back, so she typically had it braided in one plait. Where here Fairy Tail mark once was, she now had her family crest: an intricate rosary with a serpentine dragon twined around it. She discarded her old girly clothing in exchange for breeches, boots, and a tunic, brought together by the leather belt that held her falchion and celestial keys.

She also became more muscular, a trait that could easily be overlooked. Unless you were on the receiving end of her blows.

As her training had progressed, Lucy found that she had gained the traits of a dragon. Sharpened claws, pointed teeth, and slit pupils rimmed by violet irises that held faint traces of their natural brown.

And, she discovered about a month ago, if she tapped into the hidden power at the back of her mind, she could morph into a full-grown dragon, with gleaming white scales and burning red eyes.

Even then, she was the most unique dragon guardian to have lived, as dictated by the eldest scrolls that resided in the dragons' library. Not only was she the last guardian, but she had something else, something that separates her from the others.

She was the only guardian to have been claimed as a mate by a dragon.

It had happened during training, when he had been consumed by lust and passion for her. He had dropped the exercise he was coaching her through, much to her alarm, and spun her around to face him.

Within seconds, his lips had captured hers, a feral gesture that Gray never had and drove her wild, and she melted within his rough embrace.

This fact could not be hidden from the other dragons, for as soon as they returned from that special training session, Igneel took one look at the two before raising a brow and growling, "You understand the extent of this, do you not, Xemnas? Never before has a dragon been mated to a guardian; this could very well prove the dragons' downfall."

"H-how did you know?!" Lucy a squeaked, a blush coating her cheeks. Xemnas had put one hand on her shoulder to comfort his life-mate.

"Do not be foolish, Lucy. His scent _covers _you," Igneel had said sternly. Afterwards, she had quietly followed Xemnas to his cave. From then on, they had shared the underwater oasis.

The memory brought a faint blush to her cheeks as she stopped in front of the volcanic cave.

"Igneel!" she called, feeling a faint tug at the back of her mind that signaled Xemnas was on his way over.

Igneel strolled out the same time Xemnas touched down with a quiet thud.

"You felt that, right?" Lucy asked. Her eyes flicked between the two dragons, each one sent Xemnas' way was warmer than her usual gaze.

"Yes. You two go and bring him back here," rumbled Igneel.

Lucy bowed her head, as did Xemnas, as Lucy's skin changed to scales, leathery wings sprouted from her back, and she grew larger. Soon, three dragons occupied the space instead of two dragons and a human.

Sharing a glance, Xemnas and Lucy launched off the ground with a strong thrust of their wings. As they passed through the universal barrier that separated the Dragons' Realm from that of the real world, they both growled one word in harmony.

"Acnologia."

* * *

**And _that, _boys and girls, is who Lucy is paired with. Xemnas. Yeah.  
**

**Welp, off to go kill myself!  
**

**Just kidding, folks. You would be mad at me if this went unfinished.  
**


	6. Acnologia

**My foot hurts. You know why? I was in a car crash not long ago and a piece of shrapnel cut open the bottom of my foot. I won't be able to walk without a limp for the rest of my life, the doctor told me. Nice guy. No injuries other than that, though. All the same, my soccer career is screwed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor any more soccer equipment TT-TT  
**

* * *

The humans on Tenroujima Island froze as an earsplitting shriek echoed over the land. Gildarts' mechanical arm began to throb, and Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy each recognized a faint but oddly familiar scent.

"What is that noise?!"

"It's so loud!"

"What is it?!"

"This voice...!"

The cries rang out as Fairy Tail cupped their hands over their ears to block out the shriek that seemed to last forever.

"The cry of a dragon..." murmured Wendy, her eyes trained on the sky.

"Eh?! A dragon?!" Levy exclaimed, staring at Wendy with wide eyes. Instead of waiting for Wendy to answer, Gajeel hummed quietly in agreement.

"He must be from back then..." muttered Gildarts, and Cana shot a glance at him.

"Up there!" Pantherlily shouted, pointing upward. The rest of Fairy Tail followed his gaze and were stricken to find a massive dragon cruising high above them. His body was almost entirely black, save for the patterns of blue that painted his massive body in a sick, macabre art. His scaly wings were gigantic and feathered, and his tail was equipped with an axe-like tip. His glittering black eyes, which could barely be seen from the ground, spoke of true malice.

"What is that?!" Gray gaped.

"It's huge!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Is that a..." Juvia's eyes widened.

"Dragon?!" Bixlow finished for her.

"What the heck is that..." Mira muttered.

"Is that for real?" Gajeel trembled.

"A real-life dragon?" Wendy's body shook with a mixture of fear, astonishment, hope, and wonder.

"I knew it..." Natsu stared at the dragon, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Dragons really do still exist..."

"_The black dragon of the apocolypse..._" Makarov's voice was trembling slightly with fear, as if the words he spoke would condemn the Fairy Tail mages to death. "_Acnologia!_"

"You, over there! You know where Igneel is right now, don't you?!" Natsu roared to Acnologia, as if the dragon could hear him. "And Grandine and Metalicana!"

"Knock it off, Natsu!" Gildarts snarled, facing Natsu with disbelief etched onto his face.

"It's coming down!" Fried shouted, interrupting whatever Natsu's reply was.

Acnologia whipped his tail slightly to the side as he dived, pulled up at the last minute to land with a bone-jarring thud. The ground trembled and shook, sending shockwaves up the soles of feet. He shrieked again, his maw stretched wide, gleaming teeth visible.

The resulting sound cracked tree trunks, toppling old trees that had lived for centuries. The ramshackle lean-to Lisanna had built as a base crumbled and the mages were nearly sent flying back.

It went silent, save for the urgent squawking of birds, as they stared, eyes round and jaws slack, with shock at the massive black dragon who towered above them.

Once again, Acnologia leaped into the air and lashed his tail around, turning his massive body to face the mages of Fairy Tail as he tilted his wings forward and began the fast dive for them, his jaws open and teeth glittering.

"Run for it!" Gildarts yelled, spinning on his heel.

Before they could get their legs to move, Acnologia slammed down about twenty feet away from them, causing a thud even bigger than the last and waves of dragon-smelling air to roll at them.

"Is this for real?!"

"Look at this destruction!"

"What the hell is that, and where the hell did it come from?!"

"Hurry, to the ship!" Gildarts' urgent roar overpowered the panicked exclamations of the guild. Just then, Acnologia's lower jaw dug into the ground a few feet away from Fried and Bixlow, who yelled and jumped back.

"Run! Everyone, we're going back together! To Fairy Tail!" Erza's order cut through the air and they all began running.

"Wendy, you can talk to dragons, can't you?! Can't you do something about this?!" Charle frantically ran beside Wendy.

"I can't talk to them, but dragons all have very high levels of intelligence! This one should definitely be able to understand words!" Wendy looked back at Acnologia, her fear evident.

Acnologia reared up and charged, skimming low over the ground, aiming for Natsu. Landing just short of him, Natsu was sent flying. He rolled over the dirt, before stopping to glare at the dragon.

"Why you-!" he snarled, before being cut off by Makarov, who was standing in front of Acnologia with his arm extended to stop Natsu. "Old man!"

"Master!" Happy chimed in after Natsu.

"Run; get to the ship," Makarov ordered, not looking at them as his magic activated and he grew larger. Once he was big enough, Acnologia shrieked, and Makarov grasped him in a twisted version of a choke hold. Fairy Tail's master gritted his teeth against the pressure and a coppery taste filled his mouth as blood spurted from between his lips.

"Let him go, gramps!" The distinctly feminine voice, even though it was a bit raspy and guttural, traveled over them. Acnologia ceased his struggling to freeze for a moment before wrenching his head from Makarov's clutch and flying backwards a few hundred feet. He swung his head westward expectantly.

The dragon's actions were mirrored as two flying silhouettes appeared before coming identifiable, eliciting a myriad of gasps and small shrieks (thank you, Fairy Tail females). Two more dragons were approaching at a rapid pace. One was pure white and the other was silvery-blue.

The white dragon drew her wings to her body and blurred into a sharp pointed spiral before ramming into Acnologia's shoulder, causing a fountain of blood to gush from the wound.

The two new dragons lit down with soft thuds between Acnologia and the humans. They folded their wings and the female laid her tail down as a protective barrier around the mages.

Acnologia regarded them with an air of regal indifference, as if he was better than them and he was going to exploit it. After a minute of tense suspense, the corners of his mouth curled upward in a sickening smirk. His body shimmered and shrunk, leaving him as a pale skinned man with short black hair that jutted upward and neon blue tattoos covering the visible skin. His clothes gave one the impression of a dark lord, or even a paranoid fey. He wore black pants with an iron chain hanging from one belt loop to another on the right side, an inside out black long sleeve shirt and a thick iron rosary hanging from an iron chain.

"Don't leave me hangin', you two. Ya gotta change too," he snickered, that same infuriating smirk planted on his lips.

* * *

**The chapter was gettin' a bit long, so I had to cut out the battle scenes and the introductions for the next one. Hope this was satisfying enough. **

**And yes, I did give Acnologia a delinquent look. He even talks like a delinquent. YOU WILL LOVE IT.  
**


End file.
